Not-so-fun fun
by Sleeping Winter
Summary: Lucy is down because it is almost the anniversary of her run away. She accidentally reveals to Natsu that she has a crush on him, and he begins to get some crazy feelings himself. What will happen to these two? What will happen to Erza's cake! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

OOS: When words are in **BOLD** it means someone is thinking. "OOS" means Out Of Story.

Bis:

Today was the day of not-so-fun fun. Well, not fun for me, but the rest of the team was ecstatic. They were saying that Fairy Tail was hosting an annual parade. I sighed. I REALLY didn't want to be a part of it. The parade was falling on the date of when I first ran away from my controlling father. I always get depressed at this time, so I decided to bury my sorrow in a strawberry smoothie made by none other than Mirajane.

"Lucy, is everything all right? The parade is next week, you should be preparing!" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Well, I don't want to participate in the parade…" I trail off.

"Don't be silly! Why?" she kept at it. I frowned and shifted my gaze to the sweet-smelling smoothie under my nose.

"Because the parade falls on the anniversary of my escape. You know, from my father." I mumble. Mirajane just puts a hand on my shoulder, which makes me look up at her.

"You must realize that you don't have that life any more. I'm having a sleepover at my house tonight. All our friends are coming. Want to come?" she attempted to cheer me up. I smile. It worked.

"Okay, Mira." I reply. Mira smiles.

"Amazing! My house at 6:00, okay?" she says, clapping her hands together.

**Man. Mira does know me. I'm glad it'll be just us girls for once. Flame-for-brains and the ice fairy always mess things up.**

I nod to Mira in thanks, and sip my smoothie, sporting a new confidence. Well, until an arm slings around my shoulder.

"Hellooooooo, Luuuucy!~" he greets me. I turn to the pink-haired mage.

"Um, hi Natsu. Can I help you with anything?" I ask, my irritation vanishing when I see the happy glint in his eyes.

"Well, no. But I was wondering why you're lookin' so down." he said.

"It's nothing." I say, untangling myself from his arm. "I have to go now." I add, heading to my apartment. I walk along the sidewalk right next to the river, arms out wide.

"Watch out, Lucy! That's dangerous!" says a man from a boat.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" I call back. I reach my apartment and sit down on my bed. I repeat the conversation Mira and I had in my head.

**So 6:00. Might as well start packing.**

OOS: Time skip: 6:00

Bic:

"Hey, Lucy!" call the girls when I arrive at Mira's house.

"Hey, guys." I say, scanning the room. I see Levy, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy. They all rush up to hug me and soon I'm trapped under a pile of hugs. Once we're done, we get comfortable and have a nice game of truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?" Mira asks Levy, with an evil glint in her eye. Levy thinks for a minute.

"Truth." She decides.

"Is it true that you like Gajeel?" Mira says. Levy turns tomato on us, and finally replies in a small voice.

"Yes."

"My turn!" Cana shouts, downing a barrel of alcohol.

"Truth or dare?" Levy asks.

'Truth!" she burps, finishing off the barrel.

"What made you start drinking alcohol?" Levy questions in a small voice, still kind of embarrassed from her earlier answer.

"My life! It used to **SUCK**! Now I just like the feeling and taste, so I continued." she answers while pulling out another barrel from her bag.

"My turn, I guess." I say, shrugging.

"Okay, who do you think is the hottest guy in the guild?" Cana asks, her speech slurred.

"What do you mean hottest?" I ask, thinking of Natsu's fire, and shiver.

"DUH! I mean looks." She says with a wink.

"If I had to choose one it'd be…" I trail off. When I think of it now, his name pops up instantly.

**WHAT? No! Nononononononononononononono no! He-he's not!**

"Uh, well…." I say.

"I can see who you're thinking about." Juvia says, an eerie purple aura surrounding her.

"N-no! Not Grey. I-it's.."

"Oh. You can't be serious." Erza says, unimpressed.

OOS: With the Fairy Tail guys.

Bic:

"I can't believe it! Lucy ignored me!" Natsu says in disbelief.

"Maybe she thinks you're just not interesting." Happy suggested, a fish under his whiskers. Grey smirks.

"Yeah, ash-breath. Maybe." Grey says smugly. Before Natsu could send a stinging reply, the other men of Fairy Tail walk up to them.

"Hey, Natsu! Hey Grey! We're going to spy on the girls!" calls Gajeel. Natsu's eyes widen.

"Why would we do that?" he said.

"They're having a sleepover. Doncha ever wonder what they talk about?" the iron dragon slayer asked.

"All right. Seems fun. We could sneak around like ninjas!" he exclaimed.

"Nin-nin!" Happy said, striking a pose.

"Big sis said that the sleepover is at her house. I have a key to it. Manly men sneak around!" Elfman said, justifying the situation. After walking for some time, they came upon Mira's house.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" whispered Natsu. They quietly entered the house, Elfman using his key to open the door. They realized something.

"Hey, where are we going to hide?" asked Grey.

"Hmm….big sis has a room that she never goes in. She uses it as a closet, but it has a clear view of her room. I accidentally smashed a hole in it once, and she only covered it with a tarp. We can enter it from the kitchen." He said, trying to lower his loud, booming voice. The guys creep to the kitchen, and enter through the tarp. They felt around, then discovered the hole that was a window into Mira's room.

"Ha! There they are!" Natsu whispered.

"Well, the hottest guy…I can't do it!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Fine. Then who do you have a crush on?" Cana asked, winking. The guys sweat-dropped.

"Is this all they talk about?" Gajeel hissed.

"Let's just say he's been my friend for a long time." Lucky says, burying her face in her hands. The other girls looked at each other with a knowing look. Natsu felt someone bump him.

"Dude. That's you." Grey says. Suddenly, Natsu's hair wasn't the pinkest thing about him.

"Yes," Lucy sighs, "It's Natsu."

Then Natsu fainted.

OOS: All righty then. I'll be writing chapter two soon, so stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2: Addition to the fun

OOS: Wow! I forgot to mention that I don't own Fairy Tail in the last chapter! *facepalms*

Natsu's POV:

When I opened my eyes, I clutched my head and groaned.

"Ugh, who did that?" I whined, sitting up. Just as I said that, I saw Loke behind me, a deep purple aura surrounding him.

"Lucy thinks you're…hot?!" he hissed. I shrug.

"I guess. I mean, I have no control over how handsome I am!" I exclaim. He just runs a hand through his orange locks.

"Fine. Just make sure you keep her happy." He warned, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stick my tongue out at him as he left.

Lucy's POV:

"W-what was that noise! I-I get scared at mysterious noises!" Wendy exclaimed, shaking. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing." I say.

"Truth or dare, Wendy?" asks Erza creepily.

"Dare." Wendy said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"All right. Go investigate that noise." Erza says, pointing to the area of the sound. Wendy gulped nervously, then stood up and made her way to the wall. Her fists were balled up. She finally peeked her head around the corner. Her face drained of color.

"B-BOYS?!" she yelled, surprised. She used her wind to blow the guys into the open, and they were all in one heap.

"Get. OUT!" Mira screeched, turning into her Satan Soul creature. The guys fled, Grey leaving behind his underwear.

"Shit!" said a voice in the distance.

"I think I better leave." I say, trudging off.

"Bye!" the girls say in unison, then I leave. I follow the road to my house, not a bit surprised when I see the window open. As soon as I walk in, I see Natsu raiding my fridge.

"STOP THAT!" I yell, throwing a pillow at him.

"What? I thought you thought I'm HOT." He said, food falling from his open jaws. I instantly turn into a tomato.

"Y-you heard, huh?" I ask, avoiding his onyx gaze. He runs up to me, and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Yup. And you're right. I am pretty hot." He said, flames flickering in his pink hair. I sweat-drop.

"Uh, Natsu? Do you know what type of hot I was referring to?' I ask.

"Yeah. With fire, right?" he says, semi-confused.

"No. I mean hot as in…never mind." I say, and curl up on my bed.

**Hmmph. How much you wanna bet that I'll wake up and he'll be sleeping next to me.**

OOS: Okay! Sorry for it's small…ness. Anyways, I'll update it soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Not fun for Lucy and Natsu

OOS: Woah! Thanks for the support guys. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. This one is longer. I actually had some inspiration. I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, this is just for shits and giggles.

Bis:

Lucy's POV:

I could feel a warm thing plastered on my back. I was about to get up and scream at Natsu, but he felt nice. His body heat was radiating off his body, making the bed toasty warm. I snuggled in deeper to the blankets, then realized what I had just thought.

"NATSUUUU! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" I roared, flipping him off of the bed, earning a girlish scream from Natsu.

"Geez! All I was doing was sleeping. What's wrong with you?" he asked, rubbing the arm he had fell on.

"Fine, I'm sorry." I sigh.

"Lucy! How's about we go on a mission! It's been like…FOREVER!" he exclaimed, putting emphasis on the last word.

"No, it's BEEN like a day." I say back, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I get ready for the day, picking my favorite outfit to wear. Next thing I know I'm being pulled by the hand into Fairy Tail. Natsu shoved me in front of the request board.

"Okay, I found a fun way of picking jobs. You close your eyes and I spin you, then you place a finger on the request and we have to go on it. Ready? Good!" he said, not waiting for an answer. I feel sick by the time he stopped spinning me, and suddenly I feel how it's like to dance with Erza. I place my finger on a piece of paper, and open one eye.

"Woah! Nice! The pay's great! Now, what's it about…" Natsu grabbed the paper and read off of it.

"EH?! We get that much money for just babysitting twins? That's pretty awesome!" he exclaimed, doing a jig with Happy.

"Let me see, Flame Nugget." I say, grabbing the paper.

Hello! We are in need of brave wizards who are able to handle rambunctious twins. No prior experience needed. Reward: $$$$$$.

"It seems simple enough. All we have to do is watch little girls. What can go wrong?" I say, shrugging. Natsu, Happy and I walk to the mansion of the family, and knock on the door.

"Oh! Might you be the wizards from Fairy Tail who have agreed to babysit the twins?" a woman asks.

"Yeah! We saw the reward and we couldn't help but- OW!" Natsu said, rubbing his head where I hit him with a book.

"Yes we are. We will make sure that they go to bed on time, and are fed an entertained." I cut in. I glance at Natsu to see him sticking his tongue out at me.

**Ugh. That pout of his is so annoying, aggravating, adorable…**

We are let into the house, and we see no sign of the twin girls. We are- no wait, I am finally able to coax the parents out the door, and Natsu and I have no choice but to look for the girls. We hear music coming from a room. Loud music.

**I swear if these are pre-teens….**

And they were.

"All right. We think that you would like us to tell you our names, right? Nope. You can call me Master #1, and her Master #2." Said the girl dressed in all black. Te rebellious one. Then, behind her we see a blonde girl dressed in all pink, with a sassy smirk plastered onto her features.

"Yeah. Don't screw up, or we'll tell Mom that you were mean to us and called us bad names." Said the blonde girl, her smile getting brattier by the second. I grit my teeth and turn to Natsu to see him on the coach already. He waved his hand.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

The girls insisted on us playing dress-up with them. The goth girl took him into her room, which had many posters that will haunt my dreams for weeks to come. She sits me down in a chair, and gets to make-up. She picks out clothes that I'm not allowed to see. She blindfolded me, and I was getting irritated. My jaw was taut, but I held my anger in.

Natsu's POV:

The blonde girl dragged me into her room, with many posters of teen sensations. She sits me down, and blindfolds me.

"Don't peek!" she says in a singsong voice. She begins shoving clothing items into my hands and barks at me to get dressed in the bathroom. She puts some stuff on my face that I guess is face paint.

"What exactly am I going to look like?" I pry.

"Oh, no. I can't tell you yet. That would be ruining the surprise, right?" she said tauntingly.

Lucy's POV:

Finally the girl stands me up, and takes me outside. I can hear the blonde girl pushing Natsu outside next to me.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" the girls say in unison, taking off our blindfolds. I am shocked to see my reflection in the mirror. The girl has put me in clothes…that…were…Natsu's… I scream, and look over to see what Natsu got. My scream turned into laughter as I saw Natsu in a frilly pink skirt, with a pink shirt with a rainbow on it. He had pink sandals on, and had hair extentions put in. He screamed as well, and just looked mortified when he looked at me. The girl had dyed my hair pink, put contacts on my eyes to become onyx, and she had even taken the nail polish off of my nails.

"Lucy! You're me! And I'm a girl!" he screamed.

"Happy! Where are you?!" he screamed frantically.

"Right here…" came an embarrassed voice. Happy was dressed like me. He had a blonde wig, and my outfit, in a tinier size. A chorus of screams were filling the house, and the laughter of the two girls.

"You two look like idiots!" the blonde laughed, wiping tears.

"Yeah! A boy and a girl! Why don't you two go make out with each other, asshats?" the goth said, faintly giggling.

Natsu growled, and I just sighed. This was going to be a looooong night.

OOS: Time skip: After the mission.

Bis:

"How did the mission go, guys?" Erza asked as she saw Natsu and Lucy come in.

"Yeah, flame-face what did you two…" Grey's voice died in his throat when he saw Natsu and Lucy. Or, Natsu and a pink girl. Grey and Erza both burst out laughing, and so did the rest of the guild when they caught sight of the duo.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

OOS: Okay! That was bigger, no? The parade is coming up, so don't worry I haven't forgot about it. Thanks and keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

OOS: Hey guys. I feel really bad for being gone and not adding to this story. I went on a family vacation, and I just have a lot of things going on in my life right now. I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish this story. **BUT** I may be able to. I'll try to update this story as much as I can.

Also, I urge you to read my new Pokemon Sequelshipping fanfic, "They're Still Afraid Of You". I'll be more frequent in updates on that fanfic.

'Till next time !

~Sleeping Winter


End file.
